jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рохан Кишибе/Галерея
Illustrations Volume covers= Volume 35.jpg|Volume 35 Volume 36.jpg|Volume 36 Volume 40.jpg|Volume 40 Volume 41.jpg|Volume 41 Volume 44.jpg|Volume 44 |-| Chapter= Chapter 319.jpg|Chapter 319 cover Chapter 320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter 322.jpg|Chapter 322 cover; Rohan's residence Chapter 323.jpg|Chapter 323 cover; Rohan's desk in background |-| Various= Confessional.jpg|''At a Confessional'' Ujue.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak; Rohan in background Mutsukabezaka.jpg|Mutsu-kabe Hill'' Spur.jpg|''Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci'' Rohan_At_the_Louvre.jpg|''Rohan at the Louvre'' Village_of_Millonaries.jpg|''Millionaire Village'' ThusSpokeRohan6.png|''Poaching Seashore'' RohanMonday.jpg|''Monday, Sunshower'' 978-4-08-870872-0.jpg|''Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe'' (compilation) BessatsuMargaretRohan.jpg|Bessatsu Margaret September 2017 cover RohanDNA.jpg|''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 9: D.N.A'' cover |-| Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Manga= Chapter 319.jpg|Introduction DagaKotowaru.png|"I refuse" Rohanlicksaspider.png|Rohan licks a spider Rohanevil.png|An evil Rohan Rohanoutfit.png|Rohan answers the door Rohanpunch.png|Rohan punches himself in the face Akward_Encounter.png|Rohan meets Josuke in the bus Cheap_Turicku.png|Attacking "Cheap Trick" RohanDeath.png|Another One Bites the Dust |-| Anime= Rohan Key Art.png|Key art of Rohan for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime. RohanBDset.jpg|Rohan on Blu-Ray Set RohanHeavenPromoArt.jpg|Rohan and Heaven's Door Rohan's finger exercises.png|Rohan practicing his finger exercises (outfit from Millionaire Village) Rohan_cameo.png|Rohan makes a cameo appearance at the end of DU Episode 1. Rohan 1st full.png|Rohan's first appearance, giving a creepy glare. Rohan reads Koichi.png|Reading through Koichi's life experiences. Rohan licks a spider.png|Rohan licking a spider. Inspired by Koichi.png|Rohan, now inspired by Koichi's bizarre life. Rohan's passion.png|Detailing his passion for drawing manga. Rohan evil laugh.png|Rohan laughing evilly. Rohan takes more pages.png|Rohan rips out even more of Koichi's memory pages. Rohan thinking.png|Rohan thinking incredibly fast on how to defeat Josuke. Rohan mocks Josuke's hair.png|Rohan cockily mocks Josuke's precious hairdo. Rohan punched.png|Being punched in the face by Crazy Diamond. Injured Rohan writing.png|Injured but happy, Rohan makes a memo of Josuke's heartwarming backstory. Rohan trying to navigate ghost alley.png|Rohan and Koichi trying to navigate Ghost Alley. Koichi mad at lewd Rohan.png|Koichi scolding Rohan for snooping into Reimi Sugimoto's "personal" details. Rohan and Reimi's grave.png|Standing outside Reimi's grave. The Morioh Warriors.png|Rohan and the other warriors of Morioh. Rohan punches Ken.png|Rohan punching Ken. Rohan accepts Ken's challenge.png|Rohan accepts Ken's challenge. Rohan and Ken's final match.png|Rohan in the final round of his Rock-Paper-Scissors duel with Ken. Rohan saving Ken.png|Saving Ken from a truck. Rohan threatens Josuke.png|Rohan explains to Josuke he's only playing with him to take his cash away. Rohan furious about his bad luck.png|Furious at his "bad luck" in Cee-lo. Rohan stabs himself.png|Rohan stabs his little finger. Rohan's house on fire.png|Rohan is alerted by Tamami that his house is on fire. Rohan sees Kira in a room.png|Rohan spots an illusion of Yoshikage Kira killing his wife. Rohan tries to escape HS.png|Rohan attempting to outspeed Highway Star on a motorcycle. HS sucks out Rohan's nutrients.png|Rohan's nutrients being absorbed from his body. Rohan catchphrase.png|Rohan utters his famous catchphrase to Highway Star, "I refuse". HS pins Rohan down.png|Pinned down by Highway Star after Josuke's escape. Masazo's Back Anime.png|Rohan inspecting Masazo Kinoto's back. Cheap Trick 1st.png|Rohan is horrified to discover Kinoto's Stand, Cheap Trick has transferred to him. Cheap Trick taunts Rohan.png|Being taunted by Cheap Trick. Rohan spied by dogs.png|Rohan being attacked by animals after Cheap Trick commands them. Cheap Trick damaging Rohan.png|Rohan having his back partially torn by Cheap Trick. Rohan feigns grief.png|Rohan feigns utter despair to deceive Cheap Trick. Cheap Trick notices ghosts.png|Rohan successfully removes Cheap Trick using the hands of Ghost Alley. Rohan meets Hayato.png|Rohan meets Hayato for the first time. Rohan learns of his death.png|Rohan reads that he will be murdered by Kira. Rohan lethal blow.png|Rohan's back is detonated by Bites the Dust. Rohan cries out.png|Rohan cries out to his friends, unable to tell them Kira's true identity. Rohan's death.png|Rohan's body is detonated, killing him. Rohan's ghost.png|Rohan's ghost ascends to the heavens as he cries out in pain. Koichi mad at Rohan's emotion.png|Rohan trying to hide his emotions from Reimi and Koichi. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Rohan and the others bid Reimi farewell. Rohan chase.png|Rohan featured in the second opening, chase. Rohan YukakoGreatDays.png|Rohan featured in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Sketches= Rohan01.jpg Rohan02.jpg Rohan03.jpg Rohan04.jpg Rohan05.jpg Rohan06.jpg Rohan07.jpg Rohan08.jpg Rohan09.jpg Rohan10.jpg Koirohan.jpg TheBook_077.png|''The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day'' Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 16= RK Episode 16.jpg|''At a Confessional'' Magazine Cover TPR1.jpeg|Intro TPR52.jpg|Surprised someone is in the booth TPR53.jpg|Outro |-| Episode 2= TPR2.jpeg|''Mutsu-kabe Hill'' intro, TPR3.jpeg|Signing autographs for Akira Otoishi and Tamami TPR4.jpeg|Disputing the Mutsukabezaka TPR5.jpeg|Hiking TPR6.jpeg|outro |-| Gucci= TPR18.jpg|''Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci'' intro TPR19.jpg|Posing TPR50.jpg|Gauche chatter TPR20.jpg|Confused about the Gucci bag TPR21.jpg|Theft TPR22.jpg|outro, relaxing at an inn thinking about porcini mushrooms |-| Louvre= TPR23.jpg|''Rohan at the Louvre'' intro, close-up TPR24.jpg|Reading Koichi TPR25.jpg|17 years old TPR26.jpg|Startled by his grandmother while reading TPR27.jpg|Drawing manga on a beautiful day TPR28.jpg|Practicing TPR29.jpg|Consoled by Nanase Kishibe TPR30.jpg|Chatting with Okuyasu, Koichi, and Josuke (this is a jab at fans who think Araki resembles the , as Rohan is Araki's self-insert) TPR31.jpg|At the in France TPR32.jpg|Impatiently waiting TPR33.jpg|Perplexed posing TPR34.jpg|Walking about the Louvre TPR35.jpg|Dispatching Heaven's Door at the 'zombies' TPR36.jpg|Nanase reaching out from the cursed painting TPR37.jpg|Attacked by his own grandmother TPR38.jpg|Pondering his ancestor, Nanase TPR39.jpg|outro |-| Episode 5= TPR7.jpeg|''Millionaire Village'' intro, hand exercises TPR8.jpeg|Arguing with Kyoka Izumi TPR9.jpeg|Compelled TPR10.jpeg|Pouncing upon Ikkyu TPR11.jpeg|The corn test TPR12.jpeg|outro, rescuing Kyoka |-| Episode 6= TPR13.jpeg|''Poaching Seashore'' intro, hand exercises TPR14.jpeg|Eyes rested by Pearl Jam TPR15.jpeg|Abalone found with Tonio Trussardi TPR16.jpeg|Sunken TPR17.jpeg|Octopus talk with Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi TPR51.jpg|outro, A Delicious Happiness |-| Episode 4= TPR40.jpg|''Mochizuki Family Moon Viewing'' intro, spaghetti trick TPR41.jpg|Just eating |-| Episode 7= TPR42.jpg|''Chicken'', Monday, Sunshower intro TPR43.jpg|As a child, Rohan broke his ribs in an accident. When in locations with extremely low atmospheric pressure, he can still feel the pain. TPR44.jpg|Silly optical illusion TPR45.jpg|People, all on their phones TPR46.jpg|On the tracks with an impending train TPR47.jpg|Saving the Obese man with Heaven's Door TPR48.jpg|Discovering the Coire electricus lawrencia TPR49.jpg|outro, new idea for manuscript |-| Episode 9= DNARohanIMG.png|[[Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 9: D.N.A|''D.N.A.]] intro TPR54.jpg|Using Heaven's Door on Mao Katahira, reading into her genealogy TPR55.jpg|Running into Yukako again TPR56.jpg|outro, nonetheless surprised |-| Episode 10= RohanRun.jpg|Cover Art |-| OVA= TSRK_cover.png|Episode 5 RohanOVA2Promo.jpg|Episode 2 Games ASB= Rohan ASB.jpg|Rohan's render, ''All Star Battle RohanSkill.jpg|Rohan during his "Your abilities are spent!" skill, ASB RohanHHA.jpg|Rohan during his HHA, ASB RohanGHA1.jpg|Rohan executing his GHA, ASB RohanGHA.jpg|Rohan during his GHA, ASB Rohan A.jpg|Rohan Costume A in All Star Battle Rohan B.JPG|Rohan Costume B in All Star Battle Rohan C.jpg|Rohan Costume C in All Star Battle Rohan D.jpg|Rohan Costume D in All Star Battle Rohan E.jpg|Rohan Costume E in All Star Battle 4rhc.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= RohanEoH.png|Rohan's render, Eyes of Heaven RohanEoHTaunt.jpg|Rohan taunting, Eyes of Heaven RohanEoH.jpg|Rohan in Eyes of Heaven RohanDHA.jpg|Rohan during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| DR= DiamondRecordsRohan.png RohanMainDR.png|Rohan's first appearance as the main guide for Diamond Records DRCloseupRohan.png|Assist close-up DRStatueRohan4.jpg|4-star Statue Figurines Top1 (3).jpg|Super Action Statue RohanKishibeSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color Rohan SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue ver. 2 Rohan SAS v2 (black).jpg|Super Action Statue ver. 2 (Black) Rohan SAS Swarovski ver.jpg|Super Action Statue Swarovski ver. 100 rohan.jpg|Super Action Statue ver. 3 105574.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.1 (Alpha) 71511.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.2 Daga kotowaru.jpg|Statue Legend Rohan 01 jsan55.jpg|Real Action Heroes 673 02 8a8dajk.jpg|RAH based on Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe 673 07 8a8dajk.jpg|RAH close-up 54282.jpg|Master Stars Piece Dijeh1303973925.png|Master Stars Piece (Limited Edition) JFG2 Rohan.png|JoJo's Figure Gallery rohanchibi.jpg|Minissimo Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure Other Vampire Rohan.png|Hirohiko Araki's Bizarre Horror Movie Analysis RohanCM.png|Ultra Jump CM